Times of a Warrior
by Velvetine Nightmare
Summary: An enigma finds himself in the throes of a fate he never expected. But the Hyperforce is here to help. Rated T for lang and violence. I need reviews and constructive criticism please. No Flames
1. Awakening

-1_Another saga about the truth begins to unfold. Again, I only own my characters._

**Times of a Warrior**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_**Good, you're coming around.**_

_Who are you? Who am I?_

_**You are Waylon Anson. I am Venu. I'm the dragon spirit inside you.**_

_Dragon spirit? What are you talking about?_

_**Do not worry, all will be revealed in time. Right now, awake and fulfill your destiny.**_

Waylon wakes up in a new location, and haves no clue to where he is.

"Where am I? What is this place? What is-?"

"RUN! Formless attack!" Shouts a random mass of a crowd of people.

**_Now is the chance to rise up and show what you're made of._**

Waylon suddenly transforms into dragon armor and a spear appears in his left hand. He rushes off into battle. He arrives at the battle scene to find he's not alone.

"Chiro Spearo!" Shouts a young adolescence while throwing a lightening spear at a bunch of skeletal beings, then they melt into strange goo.

"Nice shot Chiro," Says a yellow monkey as she pounds more of the beings.

A red monkey then shouts, "Nova look out!" As a formless sneaks up behind her.

_**Strike now, they will help you on your journey. You must protect them at all costs.**_

As the formless bears down on Nova a spear pierces through its chest. As the formless fades it reveals Waylon, unemotional and ready to attack. He rushes to a group of enemies, and he swings his spear and wipes them out in one hit. He then finds him self surrounded by many formless. **_Focus the energy and strike._** Waylon starts to focus himself, electrical surges encase him. Then Waylon unleashes his rage and destroys the formless around him.

"Whoa, who are you?" Asks Chiro.

"My name is Waylon Anson, but that is all I know about me," Says Waylon.

"I'm Chiro and this is the Hyperforce. The red 1 is Sparx, The green 1 is Otto, The blue 1 is Gibson, the yellow 1 is Nova, and the silver 1 is Antauri. I don't think you can understand them, so I'll translate for them," Says the teen.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I can understand them fine. Call me Way also," replies Waylon replies.

Antauri asks, "How do you have such power in you that isn't the Power Primate at your age?"

"I believe I can answer that," Answers Venu as he appears in front of Way, "He is destined for a life as a grand hero. You a in the prophecy as well as the companions who will help him with the grand battle ahead of him." Venu fades back into Way.

"Hey, lets go back to our place, you need to settle in," says Sparx. Way agrees and they head off to start anew.

_People, please R&R_


	2. Setteling In

-1_Thank you for the reviews, I have taken them into consideration. Note: I'm not going to describe Venu or Waylon's dragon armor. I'll let you use your imagination. Anyway, on we go._

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

As they start walking off, Way, who still has no idea to what's going on, strikes a question.

"So…uh where do you happen to live?" Asks Waylon.

"We live in a HUGE robot!" Replies Otto cheerfully.

"Ok…… I take it he's the childish member of the team?" Says Way.

"How did you know that? I'm surprised you could even think that, being in the amnesiac state you're in?" Questions Gibson.

"Easy, every team has a specific type of people. …Or in your case, robot monkeys. There's the leader, the philosophical, the genius, the childish, the tough female, the punk, and the one with amnesia. Let's see…. Chiro, you're the leader. Antauri is the wise member because of the questions he fired at me as we met. Nova is the tough female for obvious reasons. Gibson is the smarty; he uses big words that confused me. Otto, by his reaction to my question, is the childish. So that leaves Sparx as the punk." Says Way with a huge exhale.

"YOU CALLED ME A WHAT?" Shouts Sparx in a rage. He takes a swing at Way, but Way jumps and back flips over him while saying, "You just keep proving my theory. By the way, where am I going to sleep?"

Nova giggling says, "Since we don't have any couches, you're gonna stay with Sparx in his room."

"Awww c'mon, why doe he have to sleep with me?" Yells Sparx.

"By the looks of it, Way is part of the team now. And we cannot have any hostility between teammates. So he will stay with you to work out your differences, and until we build him a room," Answers Antauri.

The team arrives at the super robot a few minutes later. Way looks up at the tremendous structure and says, "Whoa, this is where you live?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Says Chiro.

"Well then, shall we help you settle in?" Asks Gibson.

"Let's do it," Replies Way.

The gang enters the robot and head to Sparx's room. His setup was a bare minimal. It consisted of only a sleeping bag and a pillow. Since he had no possessions with him, his part of the room was pretty bare. Chiro was going to show Way around the city and buy some sets of clothes.

That night, Way was getting ready for bed. Sparx was already asleep and muttering something about Nova. That being the only audible words were 'love', 'Nova', and 'I love you too'. As he was dozing off, Venu came again.

**_How are you new friends?_**

_I like them. Why are you asking?_

_**Your training begins soon. Not only your combat, but your dragon training as well.**_

_So they train my fighting while you train my dragon form? How's that gonna work?_

_**Simple, your dragon training will be taught subliminally while you sleep. Now rest, tomorrow is a big day for you. It is the start of a new life and to fulfill your destiny.**_

Way then fell asleep with a smile of anticipation for what's to come. Not knowing the danger that lies ahead.

**TBC…**

_R&R please. No flames though, but constructive criticism is accepted. Mind you this was written late at night._

Many scares for you, V. Nightmare****


	3. A Day In Town

-1_You know the drill. I only own my OC's. Let's move on now._

**Chapter 3: Day 1**

Way woke up early the next morning. Knowing he was going to have a big day, he thought he should get a good start. He walked into the main room to find that he wasn't the only one up; Nova was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Early bird catches the worm I take it?" Asks Way, walking in with a grin on his face.

"What's your excuse then?" Replies Nova.

"The same as yours. I have the internal clock set at early," Answers Way.

"Ok then. Way, can you cook by any chance?" Says Nova.

"Dunno, maybe I'll give it a try," Says Way.

In 20 minutes, Way creates one of the most luscious feasts Nova has seen. So many choices: Eggs, pork, toast, bagels, chicken, beef, hash browns, and much more than can be described. "Boys! Breakfast is up. Come and get it," Shouts Nova at the top of her lungs. In lightening speed, everyone that was asleep rushed to the table and gaped their mouths in awe at the ensemble.

"Nova, did you make this?" Asks Sparx, with drool dripping off his chin.

"Yes, but I had had Way help me for the most part," Replies Nova smiling.

"Apparently I have an ability to cook as well," Way says with a 'who knew' look on his face.

"Way, after breakfast, go clean up and we'll go into town," Says Chiro.

A few minutes later, Way and Chiro are standing in a standing in a clothes shop called Casual Fridays. Way comes out of the dressing room with a clothes getup Chiro picked out. It was khaki pants, a white button-down shirt, black dress shoes, and a blue sweater-vest.

"Are you sure this is the latest fashion? 'Cause this is one of the most horrendous things I have worn, and I have no memory of what I've worn," Say Way with a disgusted his look on his face.

"What are you talking about? We haven't shopped for your day clothes yet. This is your school uniform," Replies Chiro

"S-sc-school? God damn it!" Shouts Way at the top of his lungs, and causing people to look at him.

"Settle down Way, we're done here. Let's go next door for your day clothes," Says Chiro in a panic.

The 2 pay their fees and head over to another shop called Threadz. Inside, Way goes into the dressing room, and he comes out 5 minutes later wearing baggy jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with a shredded white shirt on top with red spatters on it and the words 'Don't worry, it's not my blood', red skate shoes, and a necklace with a dragon symbol with matching armbands.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Shouts Way, again.

"So you gonna get it?" Asks Chiro.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna get it," Replies Chiro.

So they paid the price of the clothes and headed back to the robot.

"Hey Chiro, I'll meet you back at the robot," Says Way as he heads off further into the city.

As he walks into town, Way spots a shop in the corner of his eye. He finds out it's a bike shop and walks in. As he browses the shop, he finds one model in particular. It was a black and gold high-end crotch rocket with 550 horse power, dent-resistant frame, and a Nos boost. At the first sight of the bike, he bought it in a heartbeat using the last of his money.

He then speeds back to the robot. As he pulls up, he skids to a stop and then flips off.

"Hey guys, you like the ride?" Asks Way.

"This thing is sweet. So, can we ride it?" Asks Chiro, Sparx, and Otto.

"Uh…No! You guys have the robot, this is my ride and my ride only, got it?"

"Way, we understand that you are connected to the bike and we will respect your wishes," Says Antauri.

"Ok, then. Now that that's out of the way, I'm gonna go to sleep. It's been a long day," Says Way.

"Alright, but we have training tomorrow so you should get some rest," Tells Chiro, as Way walks to his/Sparx's room.

**_So that means your dragon form training begins tonight as well._**

_Oh boy, am I gonna be tired tomorrow. And tomorrow is gonna suck a lot._

_TBC…_

Read and review, as usual. More to come soon.

Many frights

-V. Nightmare


	4. Training

-1_Back again, and again I own my characters_

**Chapter 4: Training **

_**Get up; it's time for your training.**_

_Alright, let's get started then._

_**First, we'll go over your weapon. The spear is called the 'Dragon's Claw'. It is a shape shifter weapon. Right now, you can only use the spear form. When you get stronger, it will open itself to other forms. When that happens, I will train you again. But for now, let us stick to the present.**_

_So what can I exactly do with the spear?_

_**Because of the energy element, you can charge it with an electric surge. The basic attack is to just charge and strike. I cannot tell you other techniques because the combinations are virtually endless.**_

_Lemme try some moves. _Way then charges his spear, and he sticks the spearhead into the ground. He slams on the spear's shaft which causes the "earth" to rise in a wave and strike a vision of a formless.

_**Impressive move. It was something I never learned when I was alive.**_

_You like? I call it 'Tetra Rift'. I have another one to show you._ He upward slashes another formless and launches it into the air. He uses the energy to drag it to the ground and stabs it in the chest. _That I call 'Blood Tsunami'._

_**You are ready to take on the enemy and fulfill your destiny.**_

_What is my destiny? What do you know about me?_

_**It is not yet the time for that information to be revealed. You must be patient and it will reveal itself. Now go and train with the others. They are a key to your fate.**_

_I will and I will be back for help._

To be continued (TBC)…

I do apologize for the short chapter. This is a bit of an informing part of the saga. Also, Check out my other story cause I need the reviews. Go to my profile or go to the Sonic section and click on A New Fate.

Till I write again,

-V. Nightmare.


	5. A New Foe

-1_Sorry it's been a while. School and football has been killer. Once again, I only own my OC's._

**Chapter 5: A New Foe**

Way suddenly wakes up from his training in a cold sweat. He looks over at the clock and it reads 4:30. "Damn, it's way too early. I might as well start the day." Getting up from his sleeping bag in Sparx's room and he heads out into the kitchen. After he makes himself a Denver omelet (A/N: It's an omelet with cheese, onions, and green peppers.) Way goes over to the main room and begins to think about some more attacks using his element charge.

"Hmm… maybe I can use the charge as a sonic blade to clear out enemies at a distance," He says to Venu out loud.

"Well, it would seem like a wise attack to use. Only if the situation calls for it though," Was his answer as he appeared in front of Way.

"What about using the charge as a sniper shot?" Asks Way he tries to ponder about his new-found skills.

"It is very useful. I used it when I was in your position. I almost forgot to tell you, you can use your fighting speed as an advantage," Says Venu with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Questions Way who is puzzled by what Venu said.

"I mean that if you can think about it will happen. For example, if you want to use a speed burst or jump high in the air, all you have to do is think about it," Answers Venu.

"I think I get what you-" All of a sudden Way feels a sudden pulse of danger in the city.

**_Come, we must go now!!!_**

_What is going on?_

_**An evil Dragon Spirit plans to attack the city. His name is Maro; he controls the element of darkness. Maro is a very dangerous spirit.**_

_Do you know whose body he's in?_

_**I'm sorry, but who a dragon spirit ends up in is beyond our knowledge. Anyway, let us focus on the matter at hand.**_

_Let's go take out this Maro._

Way sneaks out of the robot and onto his motorcycle parked outside and speeds off. Using his dragon sense, Way traces the danger to a desolate location on the outskirts of the city. On top of a bluff, he sees a young man around Ways age looking at the city with a sinister look in his eye.

"Maro, today this city will fall to us. All of these people shall be our slaves," Says the teen to a spirit standing next to him.

"Well Alex, it will not be that easy. I sense that another dragon spirit is in the city," Replies Maro. Maro resembles a man in his mid 20's, a black trench-coat, and spiked up black hair.

The two then notice Way at the bottom of the bluff who draws out the Dragon's claw; in case the duo attacks. "Who are you!?!?!?" Yells Way who is in a defensive position.

"Alex is my name you pitiful excuse for a Dragon Warrior," Replies Alex in an irate tone.

"Ah Venu. I believe it's been a while since we've last met," Says Maro.

"Maro, you know as well as I do that the prophecy is upon us, and that it is my favor," Answers Venu.

"Well then, I guess that Alex and I will have to change it then!!!" Shouts Maro as they jump off the bluff and attack Way and Venu.

Way, then remembering what Venu told him, focuses on a jump and leaps into the air to counter Alex and his daggers. Way parries the attack which then sends Alex high into the air.

"It seams that you're not as pathetic as you look. Let's see you dodge this!!! SHADOW FANG!!!!!" Shouts Alex in a fit of rage. In a split second, 10 darts form and zoom off towards Way.

"And here I thought you would give me a challenge. SURGE WAVE!!!!" Yells Way in a sarcastic tone. He then charges his spear and then unleashes a blade that destroys all of Alex's shadow darts. Not to either of their knowledge, the impact of the attack sent off radiation.

**Back at the robot….**

The alarms have suddenly gone off. Everyone except for Gibson, Nova, and Antauri woke up in a sour mood.

"What the hell is going on?" Asks Sparx who is half asleep.

"It seems that a high concentration of radiation has appeared on the outskirts," Answers Gibson looking at the robot's computers.

"Team, I sense that there are 2 presences inside the radiation. They are rapid in their movement, and because of that, I can't figure out who they are," Says Antauri while he's meditating.

"Hey Otto, go wake Way up. I think it would be a good time for him to train," Says Chiro after he transforms into his hyper form. After a few moments, Otto comes rushing back into the main room shouting at the top of his lungs,

"WAY'S NOT HERE!! I'VE CHECKED THE REST OF THE ROBOT AND HE'S GONE!!!!!"

"So that must mean that Way is out in the radiation," Says Nova in a concerned tone.

"Alright then, MONKEYS MOBOLIZE!!!," Shouts Chiro.

They then do that long-ass sequence (A/N: Of which I will not explain) and head out to the outskirts. When they arrive, all they see are quick flashes of Way and Alex engaged in their duel. Way then appears next to them, and he looks tattered and torn.

"Why did you guys come here?" Questions Way

"We were just checking radiation in the outskirts; we never expected to find you," Answers Chiro.

"How cute, you brought along your little friends to help you out. You are pathetic," Says Alex as he stands in front of the group.

"Alright, who are you? What do you have to do with Skeleton King?" Asks Chiro who is getting ready to fight.

"My name is Alex. I have nothing to do with this Skeleton King. He seems like a threat to me. Now I'll destroy you quick and painlessly. DARK MIST!!!" Yells Alex as a thick, black mist surrounds the group.

Everyone except Way began to choke on the vile mist. One by one, the monkeys and Chiro passed out.

"Those saps dropped like flies. Now no one can stop us now Maro," Says Alex as he walks towards the city in hopes of conquest.

"Don't count on it Alex. TETRA RIFT!!!" As a yell out of the mist. Then, the ground rises up and strikes Alex into the air.

"That's impossible!!! It seems that the city shall fall another day. Goodbye Way, we will meet again," Says Alex as he uses the darkness to warp to a new planet, and begin a plot to strike the city again.

_Venu, the team is out cold. What should I do?_

_**Focus your life energy into them, but be forewarned, it will hurt you as well.**_

_Alright, I'll do it._

After a few moments of silence, 6 beams of light surround the Hyperforce and they get up.

"This is very perplexing. How could we have been unconscious 1 moment and fine the next?" Questions Gibson in his usual manner. The team looks over at Way. Way suddenly falls over on the ground due to the fact he gave most of his energy to his friends.

"We must get Way medical attention now," Says Antauri without losing his composure.

**In the robot's Med Lab…**

Way begins to come around after hours of rest.

"Way, what happened back there?" Asks Chiro in a concerned tone.

"I gave my energy to you guys, and when you use all of energy you're gonna pass out," Says Way who is now fully awake.

"Who was that Alex guy?" Asks Nova.

"He has a dragon spirit like me, but his is more evil. Now it looks like we've gotta fight 2 fronts. Yours with the Skeleton King, and mine with Alex and Maro. I'm gonna need your help. My spear alone cannot defeat the new threat," Says Way raising his Dragon's Claw. As he did that, a light surrounds his spear. When the light faded, 6 swords were in the place of his spear.

"Interesting on why you got the swords," Says Venu as he appears behind the team.

"What do you mean?" Asks Way.

"You have the Swords of the Trinity. Each once belonged to ancient warriors. The blades of water belonged to Brahma. The swords of air to Vishnu. And the blades of fire to Shiva. How did you get them?" Explains Venu.

"Simple, Lightening connects them all together. It travels through the air, water is a conductor, and fire is sometimes created by it," Is the answer Way gives

"Well, it looks like this will be a long, hard battle before us," Says Way before falling asleep.

To Be Continued (TBC)…

Again, I am sorry for the wait. Football is very killer. Yet, we just qualified for the playoffs on Friday. So, I'm in a good mood right now.

See you around

-V. Nightmare


	6. School Sucks

-1_ Me: Sorry that it's been a while. I've had school, computer issues…, and head injuries._

_Way: Ha!! I bet I have better memory than you._

_Me: Shut up or I'll kill you off._

_Way: What did you have for breakfast yesterday?_

_Me: When is your birthday?_

_Way: Touché. Just get on with the story._

"Great my hair dye came out during the night. Wait I dyed my hair?" Says Way out loud to himself as he looks at his new, blonde hair.

"Hey Way I was wondering- Whoa did you dye your hair?" Asks Chiro as he's walking into the bathroom with a perky smile.

"Apparently this is my natural color. I take it we have school today? We'll I'll see you there. Venu said he'd give me some more training," Way says grabbing his bike keys and heading towards the exit of the robot.

_**Don't worry Way, this lesson will be quick. I'm going to show you a move called "Crestfallen". Also I'll teach you how to use the Trinity Blades.**_

_What is this "Crestfallen"?_

_**Crestfallen is a stealth attack that will seek an enemy or group of enemies and attack with your dragon crest. All you have to do is place your hands upon the ground and whisper its name.**_

_That could be pretty useful. What about the blades?_

_**The blades can be used individually or as 2 swords combined. When solo, the blades can emit a charge of that element. When combined, the cause an attack of both elements. Fire and wind is called "Wildfire". Water and wind is "Frostbite". Fire and water is "Steam shield".**_

_Thanks Venu, I need to go to school now._

**At Suggazoom Senior Academy…**

"Well Mr. Anson, I'm Headmaster Bastion. If you have any troubles, feel free to come see me. Now take your schedule and go to class," Bastion says handing Way his schedule.

"Thank you sir, I know I'll have a good time here," Way replies as he turns and heads out of his office.

"Way, did you get your classes?" Chiro asks as he walks out of the science lab.

"I got a Mr. Fargo for bio and gym. A Ms. Rain for language. Also Mrs. Huron for history," Way says with a half-asleep tone.

"We got bio and language together. I gotta tell ya that Fargo is the hardest teacher in the school."

"I think that this is gonna be interesting."

"Class, please say hello to Waylon. He's the new waste of space in the education system. Way why don't you say something about yourself," Mr. Fargo says in a sour voice.

"I have nothing to say about myself," Way responds to an empty-faced class.

"Very well, take a seat next to Corinth," Fargo shouts and points to a seat in the back.

While walking to the back he notices a package on his seat.

_Way do not open the parcel right now. It contains Dragonstongue and spark lighter. The Dragonstongue is poisonous to most. But for you it can be used for fire breathing. Your spark lighter will only ignite from your electric biorhythms. All you have to do is smoke the plant and exhale. Sincerely- The Flurry of Flames._

"My name is Corinth. You can call me Cori," Cori says holding out her hand****

"Hello to you Cori, I'm Way."

"Can you tell me a little about yourself? You're so enigmatic."

"The truth is I know as much as you do about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Eh… I have amnesia. A really bad case mind you."

"CORI AND WAY, LUNCH DETENTION!!!!' Mr. Fargo shouts after being interrupted by the 2 talking.

"Mr. Fargo, you have the stages of meiosis wrong. It goes metaphase then anaphase." Way responds to the detention given to him.

"Very well Way. It seems you do know something about biology. Let's see if you can hold up in gym as well," Fargo says with his trademark sour tone.

"We'll see Fargo. I wonder if your gym class is just as inaccurate as this pathetic excuse for a bio class," Way responds with a smirk on his face.

"Way, what are you doing? Fargo will kill you in a heartbeat," Chiro says to Way with a fear-filled face.

"Mr. Anson, I know all about you and your hidden past," Fargo says with an attempt to blackmail him into staying quiet.

"I know your secrets as well, Flurry of Flames," Way responds in a fit of anger.

"H-How did you figure that out?" Mr. Fargo asks.

"Well, the plant over in the windowsill is a rare plant called _Draconis inferno_. It is otherwise know as Dragonstongue. At the beginning of class, I saw you tending it without gloves. Now this plant is poisonous for most, but for some it can give them a temporary and unique gift. Fargo was also known for touching it without any form of protection as well," Way says at the front of the class.

Way then pulls out a Dragonstongue leaf and his spark lighter. He then ignites the leaf and inhales. After a few moments he exhales a giant fireball into the air.

"Very beautiful you whelp," A familiar voice says outside the classroom.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing here?" Way asks while changing into his dragon armor.

"Way hold on a second. I have something to tell you. All I have to say is that the most intense fights are between siblings," Alex says in a dark tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Way asks while readying his weapons.

"It should be easy to comprehend, **Brother**," Alex shouts as he draws his new dark whip.

"What? How can you prove that we are brothers?" Way asks defending his ground.

"Simple, your middle name is Marek," Alex yells to the entire class.

"Shit, you're right," Way says before remembering a part of his past, "And your middle name is Benedict. If I do recall, I was 20 minutes older than you."

"Seems you got a part of your memory back. Let's see if you can remember how to fight!!!" Ales shouts as he charges towards Way.

"You're in luck. FIREWALL!!!!!!" Way shouts as 2 blades of fire shoot out and flanked Alex from the sides.

"Looks like you can handle the Trinity Blades. How about DARK TENDRILLS!!!!" Alex shouts as 4 tentacles strike Way from below.

"Alex it's time we ended this once and for all!!" Way yells while going in for the fatal blow.

It took a split second for Alex severs Way's left forearm, and Way cuts through his brother's right leg just below the knee. In a moment's time, both are on the ground suffering from the pain of limb loss.

"Alex why did you want to kill me?"

"A few reasons: I wanted to stop the evil plaguing the universe and save you from a gruesome demise. The other was that I'm jealous."

"Why would you be jealous?"

"You wouldn't remember but you were the popular of us."

"Come side with us and we can fight the evil together. Only if we don't bleed out first. Chiro, get the monkeys over here with enough spare parts for a robotic arm and leg.

"We're already here Way," Otto says with all of the spare parts and 2 gurneys.

"Now Way and Alex, this could be a bit painful," Gibson says to the brothers while pulling out the anesthesia.

"Hey Gibson, we're used to the pain so go ahead," Alex said between the shooting pain.

After the 2 were put to sleep, Otto and Gibson went to work on the prosthetics while the others were helping console the people in the school. Mr. Fargo was overlooking the control of people trying to get a peek at the two being operated on.

When it was over, Way and Alex had brand new limbs. "I don't know bout you, but this new leg is fairly light," Alex says while kicking the air. "Heh, that's nothing to what I can do with my arm," Way says with a smirk on his face. He then caused an electric charge in his metal arm and the intensity is now doubled.

"Naturally, you get something better than me," Alex says with his head hanging.

_**I'm sorry Way, but the Thunder Dragon is not yours.**_

"Venu, what do you mean exactly?" Way asks with a confused look on his face.

"You are actually the Light Dragon. You were only carrying the Thunder Dragon to the real Dragon," Venu says with his intelligent demeanor.

"If Way here aint the Thunder Dragon, then who is?" Sparx questions.

As if on cue, Cori walks into the room to see how the brothers are doing. A yellow light then jumps from Way into Cori, and a white light surrounds Way. When the lights fade Way's armor has changed from yellow to a brilliant white. Cori is now clad in the yellow armor that once belonged to Way.

"What is this? Way it looks your armor," Cori says with a perplexed look on her face.

"It seems you are the true Thunder Dragon. You must help out the Light and Dark Dragons in stopping the great evil know as Skeleton King," A female figure says to the group as she appears.

"Ali, long time no see," Maro says as he appears.

After a long discussion on strategy and training, they noticed that Fargo had disappeared, but not before leaving each of the Dragons a new weapon. Alex's gift was a dark axe. Cori's weapon was a set of thunder claws. Way's weapon was a holy katana.

They each gave their own silent thank to Fargo. They all decided that they would help out the Hyperforce in their battle with Skeleton King and move in with them.

"This battle will be long and strenuous. Are you three up to the challenge?" Antauri asks the Dragons.

"Antauri, we're the Dragons. As long as the new room is finished, we can move in and train with you guys," Way says with the cocky grin on his face.

"Well I've got good news for you guys. The room is finished and Otto is making the accommodations for three instead of one," Nova says in a perky tone.

"Nova, maybe sometime soon we can get a room for ourselves," Sparx says as he does his usual hitting on the yellow monkey.

Nova whispers to him, "Not now, but we'll see what can happen." This causes Sparx to blush a dark shape of red. The rest of the groups laughs and walks off towards the Super Robot. Though they did not know that in the next 48 hours, some romances will bloom, a new ally will meet their untimely demise, and the truth will be revealed about Way and Alex's enigmatic past.

_I do apologize for the big delay. I had some priorities that came before writing this. Now that I'm on summer break, I should be able to get more chapters out._

_Good Day_

_-V. Nightmare _


End file.
